


The Blood Moon

by Rejectedmoon



Category: Skinwalkers (2006), Witchblade - All Media Types
Genre: Also These Will Mostly Be Lemons, Alternate Universe, Blood, Cannibalism, Dark, F/F, F/M, Mental Torture, Multi, Murder, Nothing But Alternate Choices And What Ifs, Sadism, Sadomasochistic, Some Dark As Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmoon/pseuds/Rejectedmoon
Summary: A story in an Alternate Universe of where instead Rachel Talbot turned into a Skinwalker and it leads to different things happening in the story instead.





	1. Chapter 1

I groaned in dizziness as I woke up to the harsh sunlight. My hands were tied behind my back to a tree. I remember having Timothy in my grasps to take him with me to the truck. 

Doak sacrificed himself for Timothy’s safety. No matter how many bullets pierced through his body he still kept going. 

If he was still alive I would have thanked him for saving my sons life. 

“She’s awake.” I heard a male voice to my left say. There stood the same long haired man who I saw in the window of the store. The sclera part of his eyes were red.

I looked in the direction of two approaching people. There stood in front of my view was Caleb himself. He stared down at me with an emotionless face. 

“Good. This should make it easier.” Varek said.

I stared in confusion. My husband that I used to know once was now some homicidal, cold-blooded, man.

I still felt betrayed earlier from our earlier meeting where he held Katherine hostage. 

Oh my god, Katherine. What happened to her?

“Don’t worry about Katherine. She is going to have her eyes opened to reality soon.” Varek stared. As if he read her mind easily.

I wonder what he actually means with that. But before I could think about another thought I heard heavy breathing. As if the person was fighting someone or something. 

“Please Varek. Let us go. Please.” A familiar voice pleaded behind me. Someone else was tied behind the tree but on the opposite side. 

“Katherine?” I whispered. 

She didn’t turn her head towards me but kept begging to Varek. He didn’t seem to care much for it. 

“I am going to let you go. But unfortunately only you.” He said coldly casual.

Katherine seemed to panic at this since everyone already knew the consequences of this. She never fed off of blood but with her loose I might be her first taste.

Varek smirked in amusement as he obviously knows of this as well.

I looked into Varek’s eyes and try to see an emotion aside from coldness and cruelty.  
But all I could see were the eyes of a predator staring down at its prey.

As Katherine was held by her hair and arms I stood there and begged Varek to stop.

“Varek please no. She doesn’t deserve this.” I told him.

The wild haired woman glared at me with hate.

“You don’t tell Varek what she doesn’t deserve.” Sonja snarled.

The woman’s canine’s were becoming visible at this point. The grip she had on Katherine’s hair seemingly tighter at this point. 

Katherine was fighting hard to not give into her urges. I could see the internal struggle in her eyes. She looked at me with an apologetic face.

“I’m sorry.” Katherine told me.

Soon Katherine’s teeth were getting sharper than before. Her grunts were turning into growls and snarls. Her voice was no longer human, just animal. 

The other Skinwalkers have long since let her fall to the ground. They were removing their clothes as their eyes turned golden and fur started to grow on them.

The sky was dark and night time was starting to begin. The snarls turned into howls. They echoed loudly through the forest.

I nervously gulped as all predator eyes fell upon me. Katherine’s nearly worse than the others.

I closed my eyes as I was too scared to look death straight in the face. 

Katherine approaches me with blood-lust clearly on her mind. With the look she gave me, I already knew Katherine was long gone. 

“K-Katherine.” I stuttered her name as she kneeled and started to get closer to my neck. 

I looked over her shoulder and saw the other 3 were watching with savage gazes. But Varek stared at me for a moment and an unnatural wide grin slowly spread across his wolfish face.

My eyes widened further from intense fear of not only being killed but also of being tortured before I die. The beast that stood in Varek’s place walked ominously towards me. His claws flexing, readying themselves for the kill. 

I turned my head sideways to avoid seeing my fate.

Varek grabbed Katherine and shoved her aside. She growled viciously at him and he turned and growled loudly at her. He raised his clawed hand and slashed my ropes off. I blinked in surprise. 

I whimpered and crawled away and back from the tree. As Katherine was clawing and fighting to get to me but Varek was holding her by her neck.

I looked at Varek’s face and it looked like he was waiting for something. He suddenly roared at me and I started running in the opposite direction. I didn’t know where I was going, I was just running away through the darkness of the night. 

I heard howling behind me. Soon, footsteps were being heard too. I glanced behind me and saw that it was Katherine. Varek and the rest were trailing behind. 

This made me run faster. And just as I thought I would maybe have a chance I tripped over a thick root. Damn these forests.

Katherine pounced on me like a wolf would do to a deer. I felt canines pierce my flesh in my shoulder.  
I screamed so loudly that it nearly echoed across the forest. 

I tried to push Katherine off me but she wouldn’t even budge. She clung to me like a leech. And soon I started to feel drowsy. My eyes started to close but before they shut all I saw was the Blood moon and three shadowy figures over me.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel experiences the changes that comes with being changed.

I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding light the sun was giving off. I groaned in pain when I felt an unpleasant ache in my shoulder. I slowly turned on my back on ground to look at the sky.

A thought that I may be in the afterlife went through my mind. I suddenly hear the small smack of a wet cloth and my thought had immediately vanished.

“Well, look who woke up.” A slightly Brooklyn-accented voice said. I gasped and turned towards the voice. A long-haired man with hawk like features sat there on a log. He smirked at me as he wiped blood from his abs with a wet cloth.

“Where am I?” I asked him. I sat up and realized my hands were tied behind my back. I grunted in my efforts to undo my ties. The man laughed in amusement at my struggling. 

I growled in sudden frustration at the lack of my progress but still kept going. The entire time the man only stared at me. 

By the time I gave up, my wrists were rubbed raw. The adrenaline running through my body wouldn’t allow me to feel the pain. “Ya done struggling yet?” The man asked me carelessly. 

As if he was waiting for me to tire myself out.

“Where is Katherine?” I forcefully asked him. I already knew Timothy was safe. He only scoffed at me and wiped the last of the blood off of him. He ignored my further questions and put his shirt and sleeveless leather jacket on. 

His usual leather jacket that I saw him wear the first time was laying casually on the ground beside him. I heard leaves crunch under shoes from a certain distance. 

Soon, Varek came walking through the bushes. The wild-haired woman not trailing far behind.  
As Varek walked into the camp I could feel the dominance dripping off of him in waves.

“How is she doing so far Zo?” Varek turned to ask the other man. 

“Just been askin’ a lot of questions. Won’t shut the hell up.” Zo replied. Varek turned to me with an unreadable expression on his face. He walked towards me and kneeled down. 

He grabbed me by my chin and lifted my head to look into his eyes. He started to sniff my neck. When he seemed to be satisfied, he pulled away. The wild-haired woman glared at me with hate.

“Perhaps if we simply kill her then getting to the boy would be easier.” The woman suggested.

“No, we must keep her and Katherine alive or else the plan is ruined.” Varek told her. The woman ‘tch’ and rolled her eyes. What plan? The only thing they could possibly use me for is to lure Timothy. But I could never do that. 

“When you have transformed for the first time, you shall taste the freedom that I have to offer.” Varek said to me. 

It took me a minute to catch on to what Varek was saying. 

“What the hell did you do to me?!” I yelled at him. He only gave me that stoic and cold face. 

“It’s not about what I did to you. Perhaps if you asked Katherine she will be able to answer your question.” He said with a slight smirk on his lips.

“What? What are you talking about?” I couldn’t even remember what happened last night. All I remembered was flashes of blood and teeth. 

Then, I remembered the great pain I felt in my shoulder before I blacked out. Oh god no. 

“You will be one of us Rachel. There is no turning back for you.” Was all Varek said to me.


End file.
